morenatsufandomcom-20200213-history
Ten Kodori
|friends = Juuichi Mikazuki Shun Kodori Hiroyuki Nishimura |interests = Judo Fighting Honour |parents = Unnamed parents |others = Shun Kodori (Cousin) Shun's parents (Relatives) Gaku Kodori (Relatives) Juuichi Mikazuki (Subordinate)}} Ten Kodori (古酉 巓 Kodori Ten) is the wolf Captain of Juuichi Mikazuki's judo team. He is not introduced to Hiroyuki Nishimura by name, and is just referred to as "Wolf" or "Captain". Like Juuichi, his appearance and large stature makes him appear much older than a high school student, but his scars affect his impression even more. He wears a standard judo uniform like the other members, thus leaving Hiroyuki clueless until he received the information. Story Not too much is known about Ten, as rather than being part of the main family, he's part of the branch, his family and the other branch families protect the main family thus his family raises their children as fighters, Ten being one of them; their training is so serious that Ten's scars are product of himself failing at catching real swords and piercing his face. When he was in high school, he registered in the Kazenari Judo School along with Juuichi, soon, after Ten's great skills became obvious, he was designated as Captain while Juuichi's tough training and developing made him promote to Captain assistant. Since the Kodori family is known for its honour, pride and history, Ten grew socially awkward and unable to be open towards people normally creating walls around by being direct, pierce and cold; despite this, he considers Juuichi a friend and takes care of him behind the scenes, being actually worried about his behaviour and problems but without getting overwhelmed by the feeling or else he would lose control. He's very traditional by the way he dresses, by the time he's met, he's only seen with the judo gi and using a yellow fundoshi at the locker room, a traditional Japanese underwear. He lives for traditions and feels actually offended when Hiroyuki Nishimura only call him as Ten-san, not really Hiroyuki's fault since he's presented as Ten rather than Kodori Ten, and again, he feels offended when Hiroyuki opens the locker room without knocking finding both Ten and Juuichi naked, but still, since he notices that he's a good friend of his, Ten decides to trust Hiroyuki to control Juuichi's weight for the Judo tournament. He isn't seen until the Bon Festival, where he must attend as the one that must spell demons away by defeating the random villager that plays as a demon, he keeps his cold behaviour and prohibits Hiroyuki to even touch the shrine's floor, or else he's forced to kill him. He doesn't show emotions at all until the Judo tournament, after he see through Hiroyuki's eyes and acknowledges that he's actually a trustworthy person and his words are just messed up, after he lures you towards the tournament and you thank him, he blushes by how kindhearted Hiroyuki can be and how funny he is by thanking anyone since Ten is only an acquaintance, no long after, he asks Hiroyuki to ''please ''take care of Juuichi. First, you meet with Shun at the tournament cheering Juuichi but in vain, until Ten comes in and bows towards Shun, to amazement for Hiroyuki, shouting and wondering why while calling Shun simply as Shun-kun, thing that enrages Ten, thanks to Shun not violent behaviour, Ten stops. No long after, he must battle against Juuichi where he feels that with Shun's cheer he's the strongest, comparing him with Hiroyuki as if he were nothing, making notorious how much he worships the Kodori family, but it's noticeable that he worship it because he was instructed to, as he doesn't act lovingly or caring at all with Shun, despite being cousins. After he's notified that you're leaving, he writes a letter in a traditional way, as he does, just to tell that he's pleased to meet Hiroyuki and hopes he has a good trip, kind of acknowledging Hiroyuki as an acquaintance. Personality Ten is a serious person with expressive willpower. He doesn't make jokes and gets angry when people are too carefree. He's always obstinate about his training, and due his persistance, he became the judo team's captain. As a trainer, he is very strict. To concentrate, he likes to meditate. He usually puts walls on new relationships, what makes of him someone with few friends. This is much like a habit of his. His convincing power comes from threats and cold stares, intensifying his scary look. Although, Ten's a very deep person, being able to comprehend more the eyes than words. He's correct and fair, and doesn't like to show happiness, but his tail's wagging says the contrary. He tries not to demonstrate as well, but he cares about Juuichi. Appearance Ten only appears in the game wearing a Judo suit, well adjusted for his body, with a black belt on the waist. His pants, possibly, has a hole for his tail, which makes volume on the lower back of the suit. He wears a yellow fundoshi as underwear. It's also mentioned that he wears old-fashioned clothes as regular outfit. He has a gargantuanly tall muscular body, he is incredibly bulky and shows hatred of Juuichi and his rather large gut. He is covered by grey fur on his outer body, and a white inner fur over his chest, face and hands. His grizzled tail has a combination of white, black and grey fur. A darker grey tone is seen on the ears, forehead and his long hair. Since he and Shun are from different branches, despite being the same species, their fur is completely different. The large quantity scars on his face and his fierce, golden eyes give him a threatening and respectful aspect. Category:Wolf Category:Unplayable Route Category:Juuichi's Route Character Category:Game Character Category:Side Character TriviaCategory:Kodori Family * Due to his last name being a plot twist, Ten doesn't show up in the sub-characters tab in the menu until after he's revealed to be a Kodori. * When referring to Shun Kodori he uses the honorific "sama" implying Ten views his relationship with Shun as a master/servant relationship. However Shun becomes annoyed when called "sama", probably because he doesn't want to be treated as if he's better than anybody. * In order to bow to Shun, Ten must get down on one knee. Considering that Shun is 5'2" this places Ten's height somewhere between 6'8" and 7' feet tall. * He is the only character who doesn't have "ordinary" outfit sprites. Only judoki, underwear and naked sprites are present in game resources.